


Best Dressed

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [195]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best dressed," Tony challenged.</p><p>Bruce answered promptly, "Natasha."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Prompt by doreyg at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any, any female superhero, fighting crime in heels](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574608.html?thread=80296336#t80296336)

"Best dressed," Tony challenged.

Bruce answered promptly, "Natasha."

Natasha gave a tiny smile as she settled in at the breakfast table and swiped one of Clint's pancakes.

"Fine. Granted," Tony surrendered gracefully. "Best dressed for battle."

Bruce hesitated.

"Still Natasha," Clint set down his fork to answer. "Fighting crime in heels is its own superpower."

Tony gave him a look.

"He's got a point," Steve said as he came in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Clint went back to eating.

Natasha offered Steve one of Clint's pancakes.


End file.
